Dark Jak's Dark Bomb
Dark Jak is Jak's Dark Eco form, which he had been imbued with as a result of Baron Praxis Dark Warrior experiments over the course of two years during Jak II. He is only playable in Jak II and Jak 3, although he makes additional appearances/cameos in two spin-offs. In this form Jak is capable of incredible attacks and very destructive powers coupled with high durability and strength. ''Connection with All-Stars'' Jak transforms into Dark Jak during his Level 2 super in which Jak becomes more powerful and unleashes his Dark Bomb move. Origin When Jak and Daxter arrived in the future (New World), Jak was captured by a man named Erol and the Krimzon Guard (which Erol was the commander of). Jak was experimented on by Baron Praxis as a part of the Dark Warrior Program. Following the experiments, Jak gained the power to transform himself into Dark Jak whenever he utilizes Dark Eco. In this form, Jak is depicted as a crazed, uncontrollable, powerful creature that can temporarily unleash stronger, faster and deadly melee attacks, and devastating dark powers (which he received from an Oracle) ''against anyone around him. In his dark form he is also roughly two times bigger then in his regular state. In Jak 3 Dark Jak loses the horns, becomes less pale in skin and gains new powers due to the inclusion of light eco in his sytem. Jak later on gains the ability to control his dark powers, becoming less of a threat. Trivia *Although '''Dark Jak's' horns never appeared in Jak 3, his horns from Jak II reappear in this game. This is most likely due to the fact that Jak and Daxter are represented by all of their previous games. * When using Dark Jak's Dark Bomb, although Jak's skin color turns a pale color, which is due to the Dark eco presence inside of him, his exposed feet remain the normal skin color. *In Jak II and Jak 3, Dark Jak performs the dark bomb with his fist, however in All-Stars he performs it with his palm. * When Jak performs his level 2 super Dark Bomb in his black alternate color Old World costume, the costume becomes red until the dark bomb is finished. * Dark Jak has five other dark powers that didn't make it into All-Stars. * New World Dark Jak appears as an unlockable Icon in All-Stars. * After Patch 1.10 Dark Jak was given an initial transformation stun to paralyze opponents upon activation similar to Jak II & 3 where when Jak transformed enemies would die or take damage. However, Jak himself is unaffected by this 'dark eco stun' property. It's maybe a reference to Jak where as he would be immune to Dark﻿ Eco, because he is stored with dark eco'' ''or it possibly could be a glitch. * In addition to the Patch 1.10 opponents will die when they come into contact with Dark Jak similar to Jak II & Jak 3 again, where enemies would ether be harmed or die, when in range of Dark Jak. Dark Bomb.png|Dark Jak's Dark Bomb in Sandover Village Dark-Jak- Jak II.png|Dark Jak as he appeared in Jak II(New World Dark Jak) Dark Jak in Spargus Arena.jpg|Dark Jak from Jak 3 in gameplay mode. Dark Jak .jpg|Dark Jak appearance in Jak 3. Dark Eco Thunders.png|The 'Dark Eco stun' added in Patch 1.10 0Jak-Level2.gif|Dark Jak's Dark Bomb in Jak II Foto+Playstation+Move+Heroes2.jpg|It Also is a Super Level in Playstation Move Heroes Category:Jak and Daxter Category:PSASBR Category:Transformations Category:Super Moves Category:Level 2 Supers Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Naughty Dog